Ricordi del passato
by Varia-chan
Summary: while Squalo lays in the mud covered in his own blood, he starts to think back to his first memories with Xanxus to comfort himself before death.


**I wrote this for religion class, we had to take any relationship and do whatever we wanted, write, draw, oral presentation...so I did this, made up a lot but there is some real XS storyline in there xD...first ever story I'm putting up..say what you want, I bet it will help :) Thanks~**

* * *

Squalo..the great Superbi Squalo has been shot down. covered in blood and mud the middle of this bright night, he couldn't believe it!...what he couldnt believe more is that Xanxus his Boss just left him to die...'that man..he's my..' Squalo started to think back when he young around the age of 14 and didn't have anyone or anything to go home to and how alone he really was minus this dumb blonde who followed him around and called him 'friend' in which Squalo just used him for his money, what he had loads loads of it because I guess becoming a future mafia boss, you'd have a lot...'_damn rich kid' _he use to think to himself_..._

_ he remembers walking to this high class school for future mafia personal. Everyone here thought they were top shit, you know the ones who walk around with their noses up in the air...'oh yeah, tough guy come here and I'll show you who's a badass ... tch'_

Squalo remember all the fights he got in to in the first year, but he was doing great in all classes he was in.

_"Come meet the ninth at this party the Vongola Famiglia is throwing tonight" my second class teacher said when i was about to leave class. "VOI! WHY WOULD I WANT TO?" "because when the the Ninth gets to meet you, he might want you in his famiglia" he waved his hands in the air when talking " and that would be AWESOME!" _

"That party" Squalo starts to think back smiling to himself...

_ Squalo enter the party wearing some old dress pants and a white button up shirt with a black dress jacket. Squalo was bored as soon as he saw all the people, god does he ever hate rooms filled with people. His teacher saw he walked in and slowly made his way to Squalo. _

"_Mr. Superbi!, the ninth is over there! go introduces yourself" he seemed way to happy for me _

"_fine, fine i will.." I started to drag my feet over to where the ninth was but that's when i felt eyes on me, i looked over fast and all i saw was a teen i could not beat. he was about the same age of me he looked very annoyed and angry about something. He was tall with tan skin and black hair that was spiky back and the sides were buzz cut. He was now looking at me, but couldn't look away. Such rage this man had I'll follow it till the end._

"and that little talk..."a small smile comes over squalos face looks up thinking about all the memories.

"_VOII...Xanxus, I wont cut my hair till you become the Vongola Tenth!" i smiled with great pride. "you should do it too~!"_

"_tch.. why would I do something so stupid, trash" he looked at me with boredom showing clear in his eyes._

"how you took over as boss of the elite independent assassination squad the Varia, thanks to my help killing the past leader Tyr...And a few months after, the day Xanxus got frozen by the man that has acted as his Father for so many years..the bastard!" I'm fuming just thinking back 18 years ago.

_It has been a long fight against the ninth Vongola boss and his underlings. I have been beaten and bloodied and was leaning against a pillar out of site of xanxus and his 'Father', I hear them saying something,_

"_why would you do this?" __Timoteo__ the ninth said in a calm and kind voice._

"_you know better then anyone else why.." his true rage showing through as his father said nothing._

"_I'm not..." he coughed on his words_

"_I'm not ...your REAL SON" I was in pure shock ,when those words came out, you could feel xanxus blood run hot._

"_why did you keep this to your self? That I couldn't become the tenth boss of the vongola?" when hearing that I know this info would not change my view on the man I came to know as Boss and my best friend._

_ blinding light came in to my line of view "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS TECHNIQUE?" then I heard a cracking sound like ice breaking and Xanxus' yelling slowly died down then stopped. Nervous I looked over the pillar and felt my heart drop. There completely frozen, completely covered in ice... his face was frozen in the emotion he knows best pure rage. What will the Varia do with out him, what will I do, I need him. _

Squalo layed there dying slowly thinking of everything him and Xanxus have been Thur in the past and how now he is ready to dye...when the light from the blight moon got dark and his burly eyes could make out the figure of the man he knows best.

"Tch..stupid useless trash" Xanxus voice was deep and Squalo relaxed.

maybe he wasn't ready to die yet.

* * *

Meep... how was it?..*hides* comment if you want.


End file.
